User talk:VioletGlitter
Welcome to ! [[Project:Rules|'Rules']] - Our rules are a lot and we are really strict to people who don't follow the rules. [[Project:Editing policy|'Editing Policies']] - Before you start editing, come and read the policies! - We also have standards. [[Project:Administrators|'Need help?']] Ask your helpful administrators! We wish for you to have the best of luck on editing at ! Omg!! Lauren <33 Finally, you're on Wikia! Need any help? Want a better signature? Ask me anything =]] [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 11:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Done =) [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 09:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It was okay. My P.E. was on second period, and guess what? Lemon was on first =]] I was so excited to see my senpai ^w^ How was yours? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 14:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Lol! Well for today it was good as always. 2014, duh :P! Tomorrow’s a holiday—Thaipusam here. I’m Muslim so I don’t celebrate it but it’s a holiday I MUST enjoy it uvu How was yours? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Good morning/Goodnight Laury. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 01:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Here. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 07:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) =v= Clearly Scarleth is my frenemy and Cordelia is my best online friend whom just betrayed me. I bet Cordelia is online and ignored my message; but as what Islam says--don't think bad of other people =]] But I'm seriously just 55% religious =.= Still though, Cordelia promised to ask my permit whenever she wanted to copy me, and now look? P-ssed of :P! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 15:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Gosh did Dan ruined Cade in the new S&C one-hour special!? Tell momma the story. Anyways, you got a point there. Friendship can't be broken no matter what happens; it's magic like what it says in MLP. It's just that even though we're friends, I can't trust her no more. She is 'unpredictable. Yes, an act of true love may thaw my frozen heart. Well, it seems you have dinner and I need to sleep..see ya tomorrow :P! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 15:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Laury. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 03:46, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You are right Laury =]] 100% right! Is she even a Muslim? What if the photo of "Allah without me is Allah, but me without Allah is nothing!" was just something she Googled? I bet she lied about that too =.= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 04:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, see ya later..have fun watching it. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 04:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I am not being rude or anything, but excuse me? just because I copy, you and Farhah talk behind my back? And then it feels like you're insulting me! I am a muslim, just because I can't reveal my real identity, you lot talk that maybe she's not even a muslim! and thanks about that message that I still show some respect. Will you pass this message to Farhah, Tell her that I said ' I know I am not trustable and Lauren is much better, I hope you both be very happy, I won't come on this wiki anymore, because I know it will be left in peace if I don't come on it anymore =♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 07:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to answer your answer about the new EAH webisodes :3 Well, first of all I enjoyed the episodes before The Tale of Legacy Day =u= After The Tale of Legacy Day, everything went downhill =.= EAH doesn't even seem interesting anymore! It's like everything was a movie, and then after TToLD, boom! Nothing but Blondie's Just Right was good :P No, wait..BJR wasn't even good! It seems so cliche =.= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 11:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) BWEH. Thanks for reminding me XD [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 12:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) One thing, thanks (I don't know what for), I will change my name soon and Gemix Club Wiki isn't mine! It's ScarlethX's. Tell Farhah that! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I dislike this chat verse anyways :P And thanks for the theme suggestion. Love this color c; [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for inviting me to the chat room! I already visited that website =]] ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 15:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC) One thing, , Gemix Club Wiki is Emerald's (ScarlethX).It's not mine! [[User:BloomRocks!|'♥ Gillian']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Victorian,Gillian and Arianator forever!']] 18:13, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, just asking this but, are you a muslim? NTA65bz, wanna chat? (message me) 09:52:59 16 Jul 2014 (UTC)